Mistake
by JamesUchiha
Summary: James Vladamir, a half human, half vampire. Falls in love with a human. Named Layla Conner... And chapter 2 is 87 years into the future. P.S I know there's a lot of spelling and punctuation problems, but I tried my best. Hope everyone likes it!
1. Tragedy

As I ran though the forest wind howling and whipping my hair and clothes all over. As I ran though the dark mountain forest of Mount Rainier National Park. I herd it getting closer as I ran almost out of breath, but I had to keep going I had to push myself. God only knows what would happen if I stopped, even if only for a second to catch my breath. However I couldn't go on any further, I had to stop and catch my breath, I saw a tree nearby, that was, hallow on the inside, Hope fully he wont find me in here, I hope and pray I'll be safe. However then I herd him. "Come out, Come out wherever you are." However it sounded like he was walking away from where I was hiding. Maybe I'll be safe now, maybe he headed back Torres town.I stuck my head out slowly to look around the forest. I didn't see anything so I claimed slowly out of the hallow tree, about a few feet in front of me, there he was. "There you are James. Your a tricky little human" the misters person said. He had blond short wild hair, about six foot tall, black a tight black T-shirt on.  
"Who are you, what are you and what do you want!" I said  
"I'm Lucca, and I'm your worst nightmare!" He smiled fearsomely. I could see his pointed K-9s. They where to a point like a razor blade. "And I'm a vampire." His what! Did he just say vamp...Vampire. However they don't exotic. Do they?  
"Why should I trust that you're a vampire. Why don't you prove it to me." I said  
"That's perfectly fine with me, why don't you judge for yourself" Lucca said as he charged me  
"No, wait what are you doing, aghhhhhhhhh." I screamed at the top of my lungs into the night, with a full moon above the mountains and the stars shining brightly in the cold winter night. As he sunk his fangs into my neck, I could feel the venom rush into my body. Making my limbs, my fingers and toes, go numb, couldn't feel anything, nothing. I couldn't even feel the stabbing and searing pain anymore. Somethings wrong with me. What is he doing, I can't.... Breath, what's going on with me.  
"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." What.....What's going on, my head feels really weird, and why am I so numb, "What...What happened, where am I?" I asked  
"Don't worry, everything well be explained soon." He said  
"Who's there, what's the date?" I said sleepily with my eyes still closed.  
"My name is Kyle. And it's December 19, 1922. And I just happened to find you on the way to my cabin, you're very lucky I did, you would have frozen to death. What in the world would you have been doing out before night anyway?" Kyle said. I sat up looking at Kyle sleepily.  
"I was being.....Um....Uh......Actually I don't know why I was out there. However uh....Thanks uh....Kyle." I said.  
"Well it doesn't madder now, the only thing that madder is that your well. You are well aren't you?" Kyle said as he pored something in a bowl that smiled utterly disgusting.  
"What is that?" I said as I coved up my nose and turned my head the other way.  
"It's Oxtail Soup, it's my grandmothers recipe." Kyle said, he was a plump man, like five foot something, wherein a white old long sleeved shirt, and denim overalls. With short bright red hair.  
"Um...Thanks." I think. "So, why are you out in the forest this time of the year anyway?" I said as I was playing with the soup.  
"I go huntin' every winter." Kyle said.  
"Hunting what?" I said still steering the soup around.  
"Na..You won't believe me." He said taking a hearty gulp of his soup.  
"Try me."  
"Ok... Well doesn't laugh."  
"I wont."  
"I'm hunting vampires." Kyle said taking another big spoon full of his soup, and gulping loudly Vampires is this guy crazy.  
"I know you must think I'm crazy." He said after he slowed loudly again.  
"Vampires? You mean like Dracula? Aren't they make, believe?" Please say they are and that you're just crazy.  
"Yes, like Dracula." Kyle said as he took another spoon full of soup and gulped it down. "And no there not make believe, I've seen them before. One named Lucca.....He killed my wife."  
"Oh...I'm sorry." I said  
"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong, it's not your fault." Kyle said.  
"Are You okay lad?"  
"No I'm not" I said.  
"What's wrong?" He said as he reached for my bowl.  
"My neck." I groaned.  
"Let me see." Kyle got up and walked over to me. "There's some strange mark. What a second. Your one of them! Get out of here now, before I kill you!"  
"Wait, I didn't do anything." I said as he started pushing me towards the door.  
"When! When did this happen to you?" Kyle yelled at me, I was now standing outside his house.  
Kyle grasped his knife and started jabbing at me.  
"Hey, wait what are you doing!" He stabbed me in the neck right where Lucca had bite me. "AGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I yelled into the night, not the first time during that week. I felt my body go week and limp, as Kyle dragged me into the forest next to his cabin. And left me they're to die.


	2. Mystery

"Class May I have your attention." Oh joy, history. By the sound of it Mr. Douglas is going to make another one of his boring announcements. "I would like to introduce our new student, Layla Conner, she moved all the way from Mimi Florida. I hope you all help her around." Now where have I heard that before... Oh yeah she's the daughter of Jonathan Conner, governor of this little boring town Ashford, Washington. People have been talking about her coming here all week. "James, will you show Layla to her seat, she well be your partner."  
"Um…. Yeah, I guess, follower me." Layla has mid-back long street brown hair, hazelnut eyes, even cheekbones, about five-foot six inches. A little over one-hundred pounds, She had a dark brown jacket, violet purple T-shirt-shirt, and a pair of old dark jeans on. She had a nice shaped nose and even shaped lips. All in all she was quite beautiful, and her smell, it was the best fragrance that I have ever smelled in my life. I hoped I that wasn't drooling, from the flower fragrance. The venom rushed to my mouth, with such force it was, mind-boggling.  
"Thanks for helping me to my desk."  
"Uh...Um...Ye...Yeah." The smell of her breath, I just wanted to grab her and ... Wait sec, I can't, it's wrong, but I wish...Man does wish I could. Not to menacing it would blow are cover..... We set down I couldn't stop thinking about how her blood would taste; perfect sweet.  
"Why did you move to Ashford?" As we set down I couldn't stop thinking about how her blood would taste; perfect sweet.  
"My step-mother passed away, Jonathan's wife, so I thought it would be better for him, if he wasn't alone. And I kind of like it here."  
"Oh...."  
"What's your name?"  
"James, James Vladimir."  
"That's an instruction name."  
"Yeah."  
"James, do you care to answer the question" Mr. Douglas said.  
"1956" Crap what was he talking about.  
"Very good."  
No, I can't let myself like her, I can't be around her, I can't, I can't, I can't!  
"Do you have six period lunch?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I do, Do you?"  
"Yes."  
"James she is staring at you." Alex said.  
"Which one?"  
"The new kid, Lilly something."  
"It's Layla Conner." James said coldly.  
"You would know."  
"Shut Up Alex!" James snapped under his breath.  
"OK, OK I'm sorry. Crabby."  
"Alex!" I growled under my breath, low enough the human ears can't hear.  
"Hey Layla. James Vladimir is staring at you." Sam said.  
"What? He is. Wait which one is he?"  
"He's the one that has brown eyes, black (neatly kept) hair, and is wherein the dark jeans, and black T-shirt-shirt, and an old dark blue-black sweatshirt. And is unbelievably HOT!" "But don't get your hopes up, he and his siblings don't date." However I wish they did.  
"Why not?" Layla asked  
"Apparently none of us are good enough for them." There to special for any of us.  
"James?" Alex said  
"What?"  
"You zoned out again."  
"Oh. Sorry, I was listening in on their conversation."  
"Who?"  
"Layla and Sam's."  
"Mortals are so boring." Noah said.  
"Sam?"  
"What?"  
"Who are the other people sitting at James table?"  
"Well there's James, and his brothers; Alex, Noah, and Joshua. And their sisters are; Sara and Carmen."  
"Which one's which?"  
"Alex is the muscular one, with blond hair, Noah has the blond curly short hair, and Joshua has the brown mid-length hair. Sara is the blond mid back snotty one, and Carmen has the shoulder-length brown hair." Sam said, "James and Noah are sixteen, Joshua and Carmen are seventeen. Alex and Sara are eighteen. However they are all adopted."  
"James, James!" Sara snapped.  
"What?"  
"Where going to be late for class if we don't get a move on it."  
"Uh...Right. I'm going to skip. See you after class." James left and went outside to his car.  
"Hey James." Layla called after him.  
Oh great, just what I need. "Hi."  
"Is this your car?" Why is she asking about my car? That's not something girls usually like.  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
"What kind is it?"  
"It's the Mercedes McLaren F1 RoadCar."  
"I love it, it's so hot!" No James don't even think about it. I told myself.  
"So...Why aren't you in class?" Why does she have to smell so good, so delicious? Okay, now stop thinking like that James. You'll only make it worse.  
"Oh...Right, well.... Don't laugh."  
"I wont."  
"But I kind of faint at the sight and smell of blood."  
"You Do."  
"See I knew you would laugh."  
"I'm not laughing , I'm just surprised that's all." I could never laugh at you, never.... Heard the bell ring.  
"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I hope my dad gets here soon." She said. "Ring, ring, ring."  
"Oh I bet that's my Dad. Hello?" James with his hearted since could here everything that was being said.  
"Hi Layla, I'm really sorry, but I have to work late, I'm sure you can find a ride home with one of your new friends."  
"But Dad that's not far, it's the first day of school, and I have to go to a complete stranger and ask if they can give me a ride home."  
"Your a nice girl, you can get a ride easily, but if not, call me back later."  
"Couldn't I just walk home?"  
"No, it's too far, and it's going to rain anyway."  
"But Dad."  
"No Buts. I love you, be safe. I'll see you at home."  
"Yeah love you to." Then she closed the phone and put it back into her pocket.  
"What's wrong?" I wonder? Would I lose, control? No I don't think I would, well only one way to find out.  
"My Dad can't pick me up, and he wont let my walk home, so I'm going to have to find a ride."  
"Hm.... I could give you a ride; it's not out of my way. What'd say?"  
"Sure, thank you so much, but wait what about your siblings? They don't have a ride."  
"They'll be fine, trust me." Let's try this out then. In a deep breath, as I climbed into the car.  
"So...How fast could this car go?"  
"How about I show you?" I said as I backed out of the parking space, and slammed down the gas.  
"HOLEY CRAP! How fast are we going? " She said as I reached near two-hundred and forty-three.  
"two-forty-three."  
"Slow down, there's a huge up ahead."  
"I'm fine, I've never had an accident or a ticket in my life." "Don't worry about it, this car can't go any faster."  
"Oh well that's a relief." She said sarcastically.  
"Humph." NO, NO, NO! Control, control. Relax were almost there.  
"What's wrong?" Dang this girl sees everything.  
"Nothing, why would you say that anyway?"  
"Your clinching the steering wheel, your fists are white." Why does she have to notice every little detail? Tried to relax but I just couldn't, it was ether be tense or kill her.  
"I'm fine." I snapped. She flinched away, I could see why, though; I could see my ravenous hunger reflection in her eyes.  
"Turn left up a head."  
"Right."  
"Thanks for the ride." Layla said as she got out of the car. And started for the door.  
"Wait a second." Why the heck am I doing this.  
"What?" She said as I reached her, grabbed her by both elbows turned her around, and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips.  
"See you tomorrow." I said as I turned around claimed back into the McLaren. She stood there stunned and as bright as a tomato. I couldn't stop thinking about her all the way home. How her lips felt agents mine, how soft, smooth and beautiful, they where. Crap I'm going to be in big trouble when I get, home. Especially since I left them in the rain, and went with a human instead. No not just any human, Layla Conner. "Layla." Has a nice ring to it. Kept thinking about her well I parked in are ten car garage. Cut the engine off. Enjoying the peace and quite. As I climbed out of My McLaren. I herd Caden, Zahara and the others talking. Oh great what have I gotten myself into. Oh well I think she's worth it. I can't believe I'm say things about a girl I only met today.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said.  
"James what in the world do you think your doing? Driving someone home, and a human girl nevertheless." Caden said. After what he said the silence was uncanny.  
"I didn't hurt her. I barely even wanted to hurt her." Let's hope he didn't catch my lie. Unfortunately he did, as always.  
"James you have to be more careful, you could expose all of us."  
"But nothing happened!"  
"But something could have happened." Caden said.  
"I can't stay away from her, her smell is so inviting to me. I can't help it. Okay then how can I stay away from her?" I just can't stay away from her, but it wont be healthy for me to be with her. Ugh why do I have to be immortal.  
"Why don't you take a vacation and go to Alaska and stay there for a couple of years until she has gradated and well contact you before we move again, or we can move away from here."  
"We are NOT moving again!" Sara said.  
"Sara calm down, where just talking." Caden said.  
"You know what, I'll go hiking for a few days, and I'll think everything thing though, all come back and talk it though with you guys." I'm going to miss really them, they've been such a great family, and so kind to me. "I'll take the Jaguar. I'll leave tomorrow after school."  
"That's fine" Caden said.  
Ring, ring, ring "Hello?"  
"James? It's me Layla."  
"Oh. Hey, What do you need?"  
"My car wont start, I was wondering If you could give me a ride to school?"  
"Uh...Just a sec."  
"Okay"  
"Caden?"  
"Yes?"  
"Would it be horrible for me to give Layla a ride to school, her car wont start?"  
"Um...I guess it wouldn't be to bad, since you can control yourself."  
"Okay, thanks."  
"Layla are you there?"  
"Yeah I'm here."  
"Sorry about that. And yes I can give you a ride."  
"Awesome thank you very much."  
"I'll be there in a few."  
"Ok bye."  
"Bye."  
"Did you need a ride Miss?" I said when I got out of the car and closed the door behind me, and opened hers.  
"Yes I do." Is she flirting with me?  
"Thanks again." She said once we where in the car pulling out of her drive way.  
"Yeah whatever." I tighten my grip on the steering wheel hard enough to make my knuckles turn white, as we rounded the corner into town. I felt the venom rushing into my mouth, like the flood gates on a dam broke. I tighten my jaw to keep it from licking out of my mouth.  
"What's wrong."  
"Nothing." I said though clenched teeth, my voice strained and raspy from the venom.  
"Your voice sounds different from just a minute ago. Are you sick?"  
"Uh...Sort, I get sick a lot."  
"That must suck."  
"Yeah it does." Thank god where at school. I don't know how much longer I could've lasted.  
"Where already at school! Dang you drive fast."  
"I do?"  
"Of course you do, you haven't noticed? Haven't you ever got a ticket before?"  
"No." Dang she's starting to get on my last nerve. I think the hole bloodlust thing is starting to get to me again."Yeah, that's one of the reasons I have a sport car." I said as we got out of the car. "See you at History."  
"Ok, bye thanks for the ride." She said as she was jogging away from me, smiling and waving back at me as she went to her class.


End file.
